


Darker than Black

by Sins_R_Us



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: False Accusations, Gaslighting, Lies, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sins_R_Us/pseuds/Sins_R_Us
Summary: Loki is a psychopath. Thor and Asgard feel his wrath.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is dark. 
> 
> Don't read if you have a soul.

It started twenty years ago with a potion and an idea.

The potion was strong and the idea was well thought out.

The potion was made of rare herbs and instantly fermented with a spell.

The idea was insidious and made Loki grin.

*****

Loki placed a single drop of the potion in Thor’s water skin when it was just the two of them hunting.

He saw no effect, but had been expecting as much.

“Thank you for taking me with you, brother,” Loki said with a smile. “I quite enjoy our time alone.”

Thor grinned and squeezed Loki’s shoulder in comradery.

*****

Three drops were added to his water when it was just the pair of them sparring.

“You must teach me that last move, brother!”

“Of course!”

When they parted ways later on Thor’s eyes lingered on him.

*****

Seven drops before they went to sleep in a tent while on a journey.

“Tell me a tale, brother,” Loki pleaded, moving closer to him and abandoning his blanket. He was dressed only in a pair of pants.

Thor’s eyes traced over Loki’s form before he forced himself to look away.

“Perhaps a tale of one of your outings when you seduced a woman. I’d like to learn how to do the same. I have been craving the touch of another.”

Thor gulped before breathing in deeply.

His voice was strained as he told his tale.

*****

Ten drops.

They had already planned on sparring together in a few wrestling matches.

“I will certainly have you at my mercy, brother, unless you top me.”

Thor faltered before forcing out a chuckle.

“We shall see, Loki.”

They had both donned the tight outfits that were traditionally worn during wrestling matches.

“I wish you were more flexible,” Loki said while rolling his eyes. “I shall oil your back.” The slick oil was meant to prolong the match.

He took the bottle from Thor before he could protest.

Loki’s touch was feather light and he felt Thor shiver.

“I must go!” Thor blurted out as he ran away.

*****

They were feasting to a victory long passed in the feasting hall.

Loki was plying Thor with mead and was helped along by Thor’s idiotic friends.

He was so drunk that he could barely speak.

Twenty drops.

“I think it is time for you to seek refuge in your chambers.” Loki hoisted him up and Thor happily slung his arm on Loki’s shoulders, leaning against him heavily.

The groping began before they even got to his chambers.

“Come now, brother, none of that.”

Thor grumbled something and tried to kiss Loki’s neck. He easily shoved his face aside.

The door opened with a flick of Loki’s wrist.

“You must set down Mjolnir.” He guided Thor’s hand, placing the immovable hammer against the door so it could not be opened. “To bed with you.”

Thor stumbled towards in while pulling at Loki’s shirt. Fabric ripped and was discarded on the floor. Loki allowed it and did nothing to resist as his pants met the same fate, one boot sliding off in Thor’s haste.

They fell into bed and Loki sent him tumbling into unconsciousness with a spell.

He had no interest in being fucked from behind like a woman.

Loki pulled down Thor’s pants. His cock sprung free.

Loki materialized one of his daggers.

He cut into his forearm and scooped up the blood before slathering it on Thor’s cock.

He healed the wound before placed a few splatters strategically on his bed sheets.

Loki pulled at the bedding making it looked thoroughly used and added a few signs of a struggle.

Loki admired his work before attending to his weeping cock. He came on the sheets.

*****

Light filtered through the window.

Thor woke with a groan before abruptly cutting it off.

Loki held back a giggle, imagining his expression.

Loki let out gasped sobs, just loud enough for Thor to hear.

He heard no noise at first before the soft wisp of the feathers in the mattress shifting. Thor’s boots hit the ground and Loki let out a whimper.

Footsteps approached and Loki curled in on himself tighter.

The door to the closet was slowly opened and Thor gasped.

Loki knew he was a sight.

His back was to Thor and he was in the fetal position.

His pale skin was covered in bruises, most noticeably the handprints on his hips.

The finishing touch was the dried trail of blood from between his cheeks.

“Please, brother, no more,” Loki pleaded.

Thor moved closer and Loki scrambled to sit up, brandishing one of his daggers with shaking hands. Thor’s mouth was gaped open.

“Don’t touch me!” Tears streamed down his face. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry for whatever I did for you to hurt me like this!” Thor took a step forward and the dagger fell out of his hand and he wrapped his arms around his torso. “No more! No more! I beg you, brother! I’ll do whatever you want just please don’t—don’t force me again!”

“Loki, I would never…” Thor’s voice trailed off as Loki tried to push himself further against the wall. “I couldn’t have…”

“Yes, nothing happened! Please just open the chamber’s door. I can’t teleport from here.”

Thor ran a hand through his hair, pulling on it harshly. He looked at Loki a moment longer before fleeing.

*****

Loki had sigils of sight all around the palace.

Days had passed and Thor was no longer himself.

Thor had not left his own chambers either.

Loki had witness through his sigils as Thor ripped off his bedsheets, tossing them into the fireplace, soon followed by the strewn clothes. Thor threw up on the shower floor as he scrubbed off blood.

Loki had never witnessed his ‘brother’ have a panic attack before, but found it humorous. Thor’s large form curled into itself, his nails digging into his sides, scraping away skin.

He did not sleep and could not keep his food down.

Sif and the Warriors Three tried to enter Thor’s chambers, but were swiftly thrown out.

Thor had taken to pacing and mumbling no to himself.

After a weeks’ time Loki went to find Frigga.

Everyone was used to Loki being absent, but Thor’s absence was surely noted.

“Mother, I am worried,” Loki said to Frigga. “Thor has not been himself as of late.”

“He is a young man. He is entitled to his privacy.” Norns, he hated her. She never quite did what he wanted her to.

“Mayhaps.”

*****

Loki stayed in his chambers and, as he expected, Odin forced Thor to go on a quest.

“Bring Loki,” Odin said. All the color drained from his face before he put on a liar’s mask.

“He is engrossed in a new spell.”

“That is no excuse. You shall go with him and your friends to deliver this gift to the queen of Nornheim.”

“As… you wish, father.” Thor bowed shakily, but Odin didn’t notice. The old fool was as blind as if he’d lost both eyes.

Loki cast an illusion on himself, making him look wane and haggard. He wore his most comfortable clothing. They were a present from Frigga and Thor had a matching pair.

Loki tried to keep the smile off his face as he watched through his sigils as Thor neared. His steps were heavy and he kept stopping.

Thor was ever the obedient son.

His knocking was light and spoke of hesitation.

Loki waited a moment before cracking open the door. When their eyes met Loki slammed the door closed again.

“Father wants us…” Loki let out a sob. “Please, brother, I did not mean to hurt you. I don’t even remember.”

“Please just go,” Loki whispered in a desperate tone while picking at his nails. He’d cut them later.

“Father has called us to action.”

Loki remained silent save for a few pathetic whispers.

Thor rested his head against the door, squeezing his hand into a fist.

He stepped away and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor had taken to making excuses for Loki’s absence. It suited Loki just fine. He despised the trivial quests Odin sent him on and the petty talk of the court.

“My Thor looks sad,” Amora said while splaying herself over one of his coaches. He didn’t bother to correct her false claim over Thor.

Amora wasn’t exactly Loki’s friend.

Loki was incapable of having friends.

She was more of an amusement.

Her obsession with Thor did occasionally give him ideas.

And she was an easily managed pawn.

“I think he misses you.”

“Really?” Loki asked in a monotone.

Amora huffed in annoyance.

“I am going to Nornheim soon. I shall endeavor to bring you a good spell book.”

“I shall put in a good word with Thor for you.”

* * *

It was nearly a year later that Loki and Thor came face to face again.

Loki had been keeping to the edges of Thor’s vision, haunting him.

“We must speak of what you did, for my own sanity,” Loki said softly, not looking at Thor.

Thor bobbed his head.

He followed Loki to his chambers. They both knew it was the one location Loki was safest. Nearly every object in it had been bespelled by him at least once.

“I throw myself at your mercy,” Thor said before Loki could speak. He dropped himself to the ground, completely prone.

“There’s nothing you could do to make up for…” Loki stepped away from him despite enjoying the position Thor was in.

“I know. Please, brother. I did not mean to hurt you.” Loki could tell Thor was crying.

“That’s not what you said that night.” Loki’s voice broke. Thor tensed and Loki wanted to grind his face into the ground with his foot. “You said that I was nothing. That I was unworthy of Mjolnir! That I needed to be put in my place!” Loki sobbed while backing away further. “Yet you are still worthy? What sort of sick joke is that?” He laughed bitterly. “I trusted you and… and you—”

“Please, I’ll do anything.”

“You just don’t want me to tell anyone! Don’t worry, _brother_! Your secret is safe with me!”

“No, I wish to make things better.” Thor lifted his head to look at him and Loki stumbled backwards, letting fear show on his face.

“There’s nothing you can do. Just leave.” Loki vanished himself. Thor pulled himself up, crying.

* * *

Thor abandoned his cherished hammer in the royal vaults. When asked he claimed that he needed no such weapon to show his strength.

Loki rolled his eyes.

* * *

A fortnight later Loki snuck into Thor’s chambers and unleashed his never ending rage.

Thor took every hit and insult without a word.

When he passed out Loki felt relaxed, at peace.

He returned to his own chambers to sleep.

* * *

He lulled Thor into thinking that was the end of it, that a simple beating could take away his imagined sin.

Loki rejoined the feasts and even went on a quest with Thor and his friends.

He let him believe all was well for a year’s time before once again sneaking into his chambers and beating him.

* * *

He picked up the frequencies of the beatings.

Thor never said anything, always keeping to his chambers to heal afterwards.

Loki gave him fragile smiles and flinched when he was too close.

Only Sif and Hogun seemed to notice a change in Thor.

He was more reserved and never drank. His eyes rarely rested on Loki for more than a moment.

When asked, Thor said that he had merely matured.

They did not question their golden prince.

Nearly a decade passed.

“It’s not enough,” Loki whispered after soundly beating Thor. “I can’t get what you did to me out of my head.”

“I’m sorry,” Thor said, sputtering up blood.

Loki cast a spell, healing the worst of Thor’s injuries.

He grabbed Thor by his hair and dragged him to bed.

Thor did not struggle as Loki fucked him from behind.

* * *

Loki watched on as Thor spoke happily with his friends. It did not matter to Loki.

Thor was his.

The bumbling prince was under Loki’s foot.

Loki had learned a myriad of healing spells over the decade so that he could truly take his anger out on Thor.

Loki silently motioned for Thor to follow him. Thor’s smile nearly dropped before he gave an excuse to his friends.

Sif eyed Loki’s retreating form. He’d have to do something about her soon. Thor kept rebuking her advances despite their dalliances before Loki took Thor as his own.

“Brother,” Thor said while dropping onto his knees in Loki’s chambers.

“I hate you. I hate what you’ve made me into.” Loki had said it a thousand times before, but it always made Thor flinch. “I can’t live like this. I can’t! I need to—” Loki’s breaths came in short.

“You mustn’t. Mother would be devastated if you left.” Thor shuffled closer to him on his knees. His blue eyes were so tired, so full of emotion.

“I can’t control myself, Thor! Please, please help me!”

Thor opened his mouth, but Loki was already upon him.

A chain appeared in his hand and he deftly tied it into a slip knot. He put it around Thor’s throat and pulled it upwards.

Thor didn’t struggle or try to move off his knees as he was choked.

Loki pulled out his hard cock, letting it hit Thor in his face.

Thor’s face was red and his neck strained, but he still managed to lick the head of Loki’s cock.

Loki grabbed onto his blond hair and thrust his cock into Thor’s mouth.

He loosened the chain just enough for Thor to breathe in through his nose.

He snapped the chain back in place while pulling out.

His Thor was making wonderful choking noises with each thrust.

His eyes became bloodshot and started to dim, but he still did not fight back.

Loki let go of the chain and Thor tried to gasp around his cock.

He took Thor by the ears and fucked into his mouth.

His plaything wasn’t enough though.

He pulled out of Thor and slapped him as hard as he could, sending him to the ground further.

“I can’t even—I can’t! You did this to me Thor!” Thor was gasping desperately, but moved back onto his knees. “I love you so much.” Thor took Loki’s cock into his mouth, licking and sucking him to completion.

Loki sat down, not bothering to tuck his cock back in. The night was far from over.

“You’re going to leave me, Thor. And then I’ll just be broken and alone.”

“I will never leave you.” Thor’s voice was scratchy, but genuine.

“The way Sif looks at you—You’re going to leave me for her!” Loki dipped his head, tears falling into his lap.

“Never. Not for her or anyone.” Thor crawled forward and began nuzzling Loki’s cock.

“Don’t lie to me, please not again.” Thor flinched, but went back to fondling Loki. “You’ll have to marry. To produce an heir.”

“No, you shall be king. I am unworthy.” Loki kicked him away.

“You idiot! They all hate me! They _know_ , Thor! They know that I’m broken!”

“You are not broken.” Loki held out his hand and Thor grabbed onto it, lavishing his fingers with kisses and licks.

Loki backhanded him just to see those pretty lips bleed.

“Of course I’m broken. Do you not see me? What you have made me into? And Sif is going to take you away from me.”


	3. Chapter 3

Loki was tending to Thor’s wounds absentmindedly.

Thor was in a daze.

He reached out for Loki and his hand was whacked away.

“I’ll never leave you.” Thor’s voice was garbled, but Loki understood him.

“She’ll take you. I know she will. She hates me and she’ll take you from me.”

“No.”

“Father plans on marrying her off to you.”

“I will not accept it. I will fight father if need be.”

“You mustn’t. He might suspect…” Loki ran his fingers through Thor’s hair. It always served to relax Thor. “But if she was married off to someone else…”

“Yes! You’re brilliant, brother!” Thor tried to smile, but it just made his lips bleed again.

“Thank you. Now rest.” He turned Thor onto his front before getting between his legs and raising his hip. Thor did not protest as Loki took him again with only blood to ease the way.

* * *

“She is a most disrespectful creature, father,” Thor explained, parroting the words Loki had spoken to him earlier. “I have put up with her thus far because I believed you wished it, but no more.”

“You seem quite certain of this,” Odin said, sounding weary.

“Marry her off to Lord Hael. He is in need of a wife and lives on the other side of Asgard. I will pay her dowry myself, if need be.”

Odin once again proved that he could not deny his favorite son anything.

* * *

“Why would the All-Father send her to be married so suddenly?” Volstagg asked while loading up his plate to new heights.

“It was time,” Loki said. “She has been of a marrying age for decades now.” Hogun glared at him.

“It was time, my friends.” Thor’s words always held more weight to them than Loki’s did.

He would bring them true pain one day.

* * *

Lord Hael had a particular sickness that wasn’t too different than Loki’s.

He did not have the advantage of magic though.

Loki had enjoyed seeing him work with an idle fascination.

Hael was a traditionalist. He had a quaint dungeon with the usual fixings. There were chains, torture devices, and rats.

The newest addition made Loki smile.

Sif was chained to the wall.

She was still wearing her wedding dress, but it was tattered.

Defiance was strong in her eyes.

Loki had never been more attracted to her.

“This injustice will not stand!” Sif shouted as Lord Hael walked down the stairs. “You are a vile creature, unworthy of the title of lord!”

Hael went over to his collection of whips, ignoring her.

Loki appeared behind him and Sif’s whole body sagged with relief.

He hit Hael over the back of the head with just enough force to knock him out.

“Thor and the others are upstairs,” Loki said while running over to her. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

He reached for one of the shackles around her wrist, before brushing his fingers down her arm.

“Wh—What are you doing?”

“Don’t you think I deserve some sort of reward?”

“Loki, stop with your games. Free me now.” Her voice was the same menacing noise that made him want to roll his eyes.

“What do I get out of it?” His fingers danced over the top of her dress.

“A hero needs no reward, or are you truly the villain I think you are?”

“You thought me a villain?” Loki’s hand dropped away from her and he gave her a look of curiosity. “Why?”

Sif scowled something retched at him.

“I see how Thor defers to you, even if it is subtle. He’s always looking at you and whenever you look displeased he cowers. When I try to speak to him of it, he pushes me away. He has pushed us all away and I know it is your fault.”

Loki made himself look befuddled and innocent.

“What is it that you think I did to my brother?”

“It’s some sort of spell to bend him to your will, another one of your tricks.”

Loki laughed darkly.

“It is no spell, silly Sif. There was a potion long ago, but its effects lasted for no more than an hour. There are tricks afoot though.” Loki played with the hemline of her dress. Her breasts were fuller than when he spied on her as a boy. Her chains rattled as she tried to push him away. “If you think what Lord Hael is doing to you is unspeakable, then you have no imagination.” Loki gestured around him. “All these trinkets… they are nothing compared to what I’ve used on Thor. He has spilled enough blood to fill this room to my knees. His screams could deafen a thousand souls. His tears could salt all of Asgard’s fields.”

Loki burst out laughing.

Sif’s stunned expression would remain in his mind for years.

“Fret not though, lovely. My interest in you will wane. My interest in him will go until he dies at my hand, and die he will die at my hands.” Loki hitched up her dress. “You will not die for many years,” she tried to kick him, but he caught her leg and lifted it. “And before that you will bear me sons.”

“Get away from me!” Sif shouted as Loki unlaced himself.

“You filthy creature.” He brought hand to her soiled underwear. “You wet yourself. He must have kept you hanging here for some time.”

With a spell she was clean enough for his liking.

Loki shoved aside her underwear.

“This isn’t funny, Loki!”

“It’s funny for me.” Loki grabbed her throat and pinned her against the wall. He lifted her leg higher and thrust into her.

He didn’t move at first, relishing her screams and curses.

She lurched forward to bite him, but he slammed her head back into the wall.

“Don’t be like that, Sif. I know I’m not Thor,” he pulled out and slammed back in, “but I can’t be that bad.”

He picked up his pace. She was so warm and every time Sif shouted she tightened around him.

He bit her ear, breathing harshly.

“Damn you, Loki!” Her struggling just made it better.

The sound of their skin slapping together, her sweat on his tongue, her tears--Loki came deep insider her faster than he wanted to.

He gave a few more thrusts, savoring how she squirmed.

“Perfect.” He slid out of her and played with her clit. She was shaking, but refused to cry. “Do you want a son or a daughter?” Her thighs began twitching.

“Get off me,” Sif hissed.

“I’ll even let you name our firstborn.” He pushed two fingers into her. “Wet little thing.”

“That’s your seed, you fool.” She spat on him.

“Sif, you can’t deny your own body.” He could tell she was getting close. “Just think about it.” He pulled his fingers out of her and grabbed her chin. Loki traced her lips, wetting them with his come and her juices.

Loki disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki smiled at Frigga. She was telling him about her day.

Norns, he would enjoy carving her up. He would see her blond curls weighed down by blood.

The only reason he lingered at these feasts was to be close to Odin.

Loki hated the old bugger, but he had his uses.

Loki had been siphoning off his power for years. It was a subtle spell and it was slowly killing Odin and making Loki stronger.

His next Odin-Sleep would be his last.

All it would take was a little push.

But not yet.

Loki still had a few things to take care of. Namely Thor’s friends.

They had become even more cautious now that Sif was gone.

Only Hogun cast his suspicion on Loki.

* * *

Thor’s head bobbed up and down as Loki contemplated his next move.

Thor’s moans were forced as he sucked on Loki’s cock.

Loki petted Thor’s hair idly while leaning back in his chair.

Thor tried, but even after years he was sloppy and unskilled when it came to giving blowjobs.

He was terrible with words. It was no wonder he was terrible with his tongue.

“I hate you.” Loki shoved Thor away.

“I love you,” Thor said while crawling back.

“If you loved me you would have never hurt me the way you did.” And it was the despair in his eyes that did it for Loki. “Now suck my cock so I don’t have to see your hideous face!”

Loki let out a chuckle as his cock was swallowed down again.

* * *

Loki pulled the child along by his tongue. The small boy tried to struggle, but Loki dug his nails in and didn’t let up.

“Please, Sir Loptr, I will pay! Just don’t take my son.” Loki ignored the panicking father. When the child started clawing at him, Loki backslapped him into unconsciousness. The father went to grab his child, but Loki pulled his sword in warning.

“I have given you plenty of time. Consider this child as a down payment.” Loki picked the child up and slung him over his shoulder. “You can always make more.”

The father fell to his knees.

“Take me instead! Please!”

Loki laughed in his face.

“You would be useless to me. Bring me what you owe and then I might think of trading. Till then.” Loki sheathed his sword and turned a corner.

When he was certain no one was around he teleported away to a large house on the edge of Asgard that he’d claimed as his own.

The illusion he wore was heavy, but did the job.

Loki dumped the child on the ground.

His was just on the edge of being to Loki’s taste. In a year he would hit puberty and be ripe for the picking.

Loki had plans for him.

He conjured up what he needed. With a wave of his hand the peasant clothes disappeared, replaced by a frilly little dress. Beneath it was a cock cage that was snugly in place.

Loki smiled.

The scent of smelling salts invaded the boy’s noise. He sat up in an instant, looking around with scared eyes.

“Listen here,” Loki said. “I will not touch you if you comply to my orders. Nod if you understand.” The boy gave a small dip of his chin, sniffling to himself. “I never wish to hear a word fall from your lips. Henceforth you will be a girl and your name is Lira.” Anger sparked in the boy’s eyes. Loki flexed his hand into a fist and the child’s defiance melted away, replaced by fear. “Lira, sit primly. We wouldn’t want your dress to get wrinkled.” Loki gestured to the footstool.

She stood up and nearly fell over. Loki must have hit her harder than he thought.

Lira sat on the footstool and shifted uncomfortably.

“So you’ve noticed?” He almost wanted to admire the hidden cock cage, but he was a patient god. “That’s to make sure you’re a good girl and don’t touch yourself. I will tell you your duties and I will only do so once. Pay attention, Lira.” She sat up straighter. “You are to fetch me all manner of things, be at my beck and call whenever I’m here. You are to always be clean. Do you understand?”

Lira nodded, keeping in her hiccupped sobs.

“Good. Now fetch me my daggers. We are going to play a game.”

* * *

_Thud_

A dagger hit the wall just to the left of Lira’s head.

“Such a good little girl.”

Another dagger cut through the air. It slit the dress between Lira’s legs. Three daggers were pinned beside it.

“Be quiet. Not a drop of blood has been spilt.” Snot was oozing down her face. “Fine.” Loki stalked over and Lira tried to shrink away. He leaned down, bringing them eye to eye.

_Stii_

Loki pulled the daggers out one by one.

“Wash your face and be quick about it.”

Lira ran off when Loki stepped backwards.

He laid down on the bed. It wasn’t as comfortable as his one in the palace. He had no plans to sleep.

Loki hummed to himself while waiting.

He felt a childish glee as Lira came back.

“Undress me.” Lira opened her eyes wide and took a step backwards. “I won’t touch you if you follow my directions. Or do you think me a liar?”

Lira shook her head.

Her steps were slow and her breath was quickening.

Loki sat up.

“Start with my boots then my shirt.”

Undoing his boots was easy enough.

With the shirt came hesitation.

Lira tried to reach the ties, but Loki leaned out of her reach.

“On the bed.”

Tears started falling. Lira climbed onto the bed and kneeled next to Loki.

Her fingers shook.

Loki took the shirt off and threw it aside.

“The pants.”

Tears fell onto Loki.

He was half hard and Lira whimpered when he popped out.

“Pull them off.” Lira was nearly chocking on her own sobs. She got off the bed and tugged them down. Loki had to shift so that she could get them off the whole way. “Well done, Lira.”

Loki rolled onto his stomach.

“I have knots in my back. Massage me.”

Lira climbed back onto the bed. Her hands were warm on his back.

“Put your weight into it. I can hardly feel you.” Lira sniffled. “If you cry on me I’ll beat you to death.”

Lira’s sobs were stuttered.

She did a terrible job, but the fact that she was scared was enough.

When he was satisfied he stood up and put the child in a cupboard for later.

* * *

“Who do you belong to?” Loki asked while sitting in his throne in his chambers.

“You, brother,” Thor said.

His arms were above his head, holding up enough weight to make his arms shake. His feet were shoulder width apart and his knees were bent.

He was naked and glistening with sweat.

“Who are you holding that up for?”

“You, brother.” His face was red from exertion.

“How long will you hold it.”

“For as long as you say, brother.” A drop of sweat ran down his chest.

“Do you know what it would mean to me if you dropped it?” Thor shook his head. “It means you don’t love me. That you think I’m not worth being loved. That you hate me.”

“Never. You are my everything. You deserve all the love in the world.”

“You’re lying to me! Your eyes are closed! You always lie when your eyes are closed! Why would you do this to me?!”

Thor opened his eyes. They were blood shot.

“I love you, brother! Please let me prove it!”

“All you do is lie, Thor.” Loki pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. “How would you even prove it?”

“I’ll do anything.”

“You say that every time and then when I ask you to do something you deny me. Yesterday I begged you to hold me and you ignored me,” he lied. Confusion screwed up Thor’s face before resignation darkened his expression.

“I am sorry. I did not mean to ignore you.”

“You’re not sorry! If you were you’d stop hurting me!” Loki wiped away his tears and walked behind Thor. “I know you hate me!” He shoved two unlubed fingers up Thor’s ass.

“I love you!” Thor’s breathing became faster as Loki prodded his prostate.

“That’s what you said when you were raping me!” Loki clawed at Thor’s hip with his free hand. He kept nailing Thor’s prostate. “I love you so much, Thor! But you hurt me so much! I thought you loved me! You made me this way!”

Thor let out a litany of apologies, but Loki didn’t stop. He scratched Thor’s inside and began jerking him off.

Loki licked a line up Thor’s back, tasting his sweat and pain.

When Thor came, half the load he was carrying fell.

Loki beat him into the ground then fucked him bloody.


End file.
